In any sewing operation, one of the most tedious tasks is the threading of the sewing needle. Methods presently in use are, among others, manually inserting the thread through the sewing needle eye or by first passing a loop of fine wire through the needle eye, passing the thread through the loop of wire, and then drawing the loop along with the thread back through the needle eye.